Everything Back But You
by Katherine Austen
Summary: With her husbands infidelity now in the open and a child on the way, Callie takes a trip to clear her mind. But will she be able to forgive George, or will she find solace elsewhere?
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my best friend, Crystal, as always. My take of the finale I guess. Right now the rating is pretty mellow for some cussing, will gradually go up, right now it's on the rocks Torlley...but if you know me you can guess where I'd like it to be :)

* * *

Callie Torres-O'Malley sighed as she exited the Chief's office one rainy, dismal Seattle morning.  
Her whole world had come together and fallen apart in a twenty-four hour period. Her husband's infidelity came to light the day after she discovered she was carrying his child. The pieces all came together at a mutual friends wedding none-the-less, after she searched her husband's face for reassurance. She had asked him if he wanted to have a baby and his reaction wasn't exactly what she was looking for. He mumbled something about 'not being ready' and left her standing alone in silence. She called out to him and his eyes locked with hers as the words, "I'm sorry, I'm pregnant," fell from her lips. Already broken, his infidelity slid of his tongue in-between the sacred walls of the First Baptist Church.

Heavy hearted, the wedding they attended became a daze. Cristina yang's problems piling up on, but not overshadowing the O'Malley's set.   
Callie had decided to leave Seattle before she even step foot outside of the church. She stepped in the Chief's office and notified him of her plans, it was only for two weeks and Richard understood. He said she'd still have her spot when she returned regardless if he was still the Chief or not. She knew she had basically given up her shot at Chief Resident but knew Bailey was a shoe in and would hold the title well.

"Callie!" George called out as he spotted her slipping into the elevator.

Callie excessively pressed the open-close button but George managed to squeeze in just in time.   
"Callie...PLEASE. Please don't go..." George begged, "You're carrying my child!"

"YOUR child? No, MY child. Right now I'm just thinking of you as my sperm donor. You disgust me. I'm sure Izzie Stevens is willing and available to comfort you."

"What? No! Izzie was a mistake! You are my wife! The mother of my child!"

"Wife? Okay so if I wasn't pregnant would you still be standing here begging me to stay?"

George's eyes shifted to his shoes, "Of course," he muttered. "Of course," he said again, looking into her eyes.

"I hate you, I LOATHE you. I'm not going to let you stand there and act like you care because if you did...you never would have slept with her in the first place. Leave me and my baby alone!" Callie growled.

The elevator dinged as it reached Labor & Delivery and Callie slipped past George. George stepped off of the elevator, standing still as stone as he struggled to find the perfect words. He watched Callie make her way to Addison, who lowered her glasses on her nose and gave George a look.

George solemnly slipped back into the elevator and pushed a random floor number as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You don't need to leave, Cal," Addison sighed.

"Yes, I do!" Callie replied, setting down her purse. "I just need your okay to travel."

"Addison sighed again, "Well, in that case. No go, as your doctor I am advising you not to travel."

"Don't get smart," Callie responded.

"Seriously. Don't do this, don't run away. It won't solve anything."

"Look who's talking," Callie stated, pressing her palms into her hips.

"Hey!" Addison gasped, "I went for a long weekend!"

"Yeah, well, consider this my REALLY long weekend."

"Callie..."

"Addie, I have to. I need my family right now, as much as they drive me insane, I need them."

"I understand," Addison sighed. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Callie asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," Addison said, after taking a deep breath.

"I don't like your tone…"

"There's a good chance I won't be here when you get back."

"What?" Callie gasped.

"I accepted a job offer."

"Addison! I wanted you to deliver my baby…to yell at me to drink more water and tell me how fat I'm getting and…" Callie's hormones overwhelmed her as tears began to roll down her perfectly blushed cheeks.

Addison grabbed Callie and hugged her, "Los Angeles is a big city, there's always room for you too."

"You're a bitch," Callie sniffled, wiping her cheeks.

"That could be applied to you too!"

"Shut up," Callie half laughed, half sniffled. "Who's running away now?"

"I'm here in a heartbeat, should you need me. Never forget that, okay?"

Callie nodded.

"Now, let's go check you out and I can try and find every excuse possible to keep you from boarding that plane."

George pushed himself from the back of the elevator and wiped his eyes on his lab coat sleeve as the doors opened.

Izzie Stevens jumped as she saw George.

"Oh…uh…hi?" She said nervously.

"Stay away from me," George growled, pushing past her.

"George!" Izzie sighed.

"Don't say my name!" George growled, "Don't say my fucking name!" He grabbed Izzie's arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"I mean it. Stay away from me. We can't go on like this. We CAN'T. My Wife is carrying MY child, my flesh and blood! My CHILD, don't you get it? Has it sunk in yet? You wouldn't lay off me, you wouldn't just STOP. Now everything is falling apart, she's leaving! She's won't even give me the details…she…she's taking my baby…my I….this never should have happened. NEVER. Callie was right, you had feeling and you jumped on me when I was drunk and vulnerable! You…just…lay off me, alright? Leave me alone. I go to Mercy West soon, okay? Give me my space. Leave me the hell alone. You're not my best friend, because if you were you would have never hated her, you would have just let us be! I just…UGH. Stay away! STAY AWAY!" George yelled.

"You…blame me?" Izzie gasped.

George nodded, "Yes…I blame you," he said before walking off.

Izzie watched George walk off and sobbed as her legs caved in and her body slipped to the floor.

"Dude, you're pregnant?" Alex Karev gasped as he entered the room.

"Oh shit…I am?" Callie smirked.

"Shut up, O'Malley," Alex smirked back.

"Whose wedding were you at?" Callie asked, "You didn't hear that my husband has adulterous sex with Izzie Stevens? And yes, I'm pregnant."

"Dude…who's wedding WAS I at?"

"I think you got a little too invested in the buffet and wedding cake at the reception," Addison laughed.

"Guess so, that and I passed out drunk as soon as I got home so I guess I missed the gossip train."

"Yeah, well…."

"Shit, I'm sorry," Alex said.

"Hey you didn't get me pregnant and cheat on me so you have no reason to be sorry."

"…with Izzie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm honestly not surprised," Callie sighed.

Alex looked rather irritated by the news, "Fuck them both. He ruined a good thing, he's an idiot. I always said you were too hot for him…"

"Ok!" Addison interjected, obviously uncomfortable. "Enough with the verbal copulation, are you going to be my intern here or what?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex answered, scratching his head. He surveyed Callie's charts and spoke, 'Her HcG levels are high for the gestation you're figuring."

"Exactly why I'm doing an ultrasound," Addison stated. "Either there's multiples or we're off on the EDD."

"Multiples?" Callie gasped.

"I'm leaning towards the second. Though…if there is two or more, can I have one?"

"Sure, why not?" Callie laughed nervously.

"This is going to be cold…" Addison warned as she applied the gel.

"Ah! That's cold!" Callie gasped.

"Yes, I DID just say that," Addison said as she slid the wand over Callie's lower abdomen, stopping when she located the baby.

"Hello there!" Addison smiled, "The flutter right there? That's the heartbeat."

"Cute…uh…fetus?" Alex nodded.

"Everything looks perfect," Addison smiled. "You're measuring around nine weeks gestation which matches your HcG levels. Baby is healthy and strong."

"It looks like a shrimp," Callie laughed.

"It gets that from George," Alex smirked.

"I promise it will not be born looking like a crustacean," Addison laughed.

"Am I okay to go to Florida?" Callie asked.

Addison sighed.

"Florida?" Alex asked.

"I just need to get away for a little bit," Callie answered.

"What's in Florida?" Alex asked.

"Family," Callie answered.

"Ah well…you gotta do what you gotta do…" Alex shrugged. "You're coming back, right?"

"In two weeks…why, are you going to miss me?" Callie asked.

"Here's a copy of your sonogram," Addison interrupted, handing Callie a grainy black and white picture. "And yes, you can go to Florida. And for the record, I will miss you."

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss you too," Alex shrugged.

"Take this down to the pharmacy," Addison said after she scribbled something down on a notepad. "That's all of the prenatals & supplements I want you to take. Don't argue! Anything you need, I'm here. I'll fly back here, I'll fly to Florida. I'm serious; I'll be here for the birth too if I can make it."

"Thanks Addie," Callie smiled.

Addison gave Callie another hug and said her goodbyes.

Callie gathered her things and started down the hall to the elevator. Alex ran to catch up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Callie replied.

"George is a douche," Alex muttered.

"You chased after me to tell me the obvious?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah, well…" Alex shrugged.

"All the insults in the world can't change what they did," Callie sighed, her eyes shifting to the floor.

"You're better than this shit," Alex stated.

"Thanks," Callie responded.

Alex sighed. "With Izzie…" he muttered.

Callie nodded, "Yes…and you don't seem too happy with that."

"What? Oh, uh…she's just a stupid whore," Alex said as they both slipped into the elevator.

"You can talk to me you know," Callie urged. "I do consider us friends."

"…with benefits?" Alex smirked.

"Ha!" Callie laughed, "I'm becoming a nun."

"Right, cuz that'll work…especially with the whole fetus thing."

"Immaculate conception," Callie shrugged. "Wait…stop changing the subject. Talk! Spill!"

"Nothing to spill. Just cuz I intern for the estrogen blub doesn't mean I want to be a member. I don't 'spill' or talk about my problems."

"Suit yourself," Callie stated.

Alex sighed, "Dude, she tore my heart out."

"You have a heart?" Callie playfully gasped.

"See, this is why I don't SPILL," Alex groaned.

"Sorry," Callie sympathetically stated.

"I was there for her, she shot me down. She wasn't ready then she turns around and screws George? What the fuck is that shit? GEORGE? Fucking George! …uh…no offense."

"None taken."

"You're taking this all really well," Alex stated.

"Actually, I'm not."

Alex noticed her eyes welling with tears as they walked towards the pharmacy. Callie started to sob and Alex sat her down in one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Just uh…let it all out," he said, awkwardly patting her back.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder. Alex took a deep breath and grabbed her, pulling her head into his chest.

George was making his way through the lobby and did a double take when he saw Callie crying in Alex Karev's arms. A rage grew inside of him and he watched Alex soothe her and wipe away her tears. George moved behind a pillar and watched Callie gain her composure and watch Alex guide her to the pharmacy. George waited in silence, trying to collect his thoughts. A short while later Alex and Callie emerged from the pharmacy and Alex walked Callie to the front doors.

"Let me see your phone," Alex insisted.

"What? Why? Where's yours?"

"Don't ask questions, hand it over."

Callie hesitantly handed her phone over and Alex began punching something in.

"If you need anything, you now have my number," Alex stated as he handed Callie's phone back to her.

"Really? I don't want to bug you with my drama," Callie said.

"Dude, if you bugged me you wouldn't have my number in your phone right now," Alex replied.

"Thanks," Callie smiled. She gave Alex a friendly hug and then made her way out of Seattle Grace.

Alex watched her walk off with a strange feeling overwhelming him, feelings he had felt for months but suppressed deep inside.

George slipped out from behind the pillar and caught the look in Alex's eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing with my wife?" George growled.

"Oh, Fuck off O'Malley!" Alex groaned.

"No! What in the hell are you doing with my PREGNANT wife?"

"Being a man, being there for her. Something you'd know nothing about," Alex snapped back.

Alex turned and left. George was unable to speak; he stood alone again with his thoughts, terrified of what the future held.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Callie couldn't stay still as she waited for her flight to board. She tapped her feet impatiently and flipped through a magazine several times. She slipped open her cell phone and bit her lip as she stared at the background, a picture of she and George kissing.

_Flight 416 to Miami, 416 to Miami now boarding gate D4. _

Callie closed her phone and stood, grabbing her carry on and heading off to her appropriate gate.

--------------

George ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way through the lobby of the Archfield later that evening. He spied Addison Montgomery with a drink in one hand and her Blackberry in the other. He continued walking towards the elevator, hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"O'Malley!" She called out.

He turned to face her as she stood and moved towards him.

"I have your stuff," she stated. "Callie boxed it up and had me keep an eye on it."

"What?" George gasped, "My stuff...I...why?"

"She checked out of her room, why pay for something you're not going to be staying in?"

"She's not coming back?" George asked.

"She is, but she doesn't want you knowing where she's coming back TO," Addison answered.

George sighed; he was now homeless and dreaded calling his mother and telling her all the details.

--------------

Callie slept through most of the 7 hour flight, waking up occasionally to sip Ginger ale or run to the bathroom to throw up. The plane was not helping her morning sickness and she just picked at the food the flight attendants kept offering. She couldn't get comfortable, even in the large first class seats and was relieved when they finally landed. She gathered her things and exited the plane quickly, remembering her father had said to meet him at the baggage claim.

"Mija!" Aurellio Torres exclaimed as soon as he spied her. Callie was shocked to see the small crowd to his left.

"Oh, wow!" Callie laughed as she eyed her mother and all five of her brother's to her father's side. Her brothers, minus the youngest, all towered over her mother who wasn't exactly short herself. Callie was the 5th child in the group of six. Aldonis and Alphonso were the eldest at thirty eight, they were fraternal twins, seven minutes apart at birth. Both were well built and extremely good looking, especially in their designer shirts and slacks. Both worked for Callie's father and lived in the area with their own families. Stavros was next in age at thirty six; he could easily be a model. He was tall, also well built, well coifed and a face to die for. He has piercing blue eyes and a perfect smile. He was struggling through a divorce and a bitter custody battle over his young son. Stavros worked for their father's New York office and flew down to Florida on a regular basis. Ricardo was closest in age to Callie and looked very much like her, people often confused them for twins as children. Ricardo ran and maintained his own business much to the surprise of his parents considering Ricardo's mind was more on getting laid than anything. He dressed like a wannabe wrapper and completed the stereotype with the way he spoke. Callie laughed as she looked him over in his Akademics gear amongst the Gucci clad men next to him. Reynaldo was the youngest child, the "change of life" baby. He was much younger than Callie at fifteen and did not fit in at all with the rest of his family. Though tall he was thin and feminine, his jeans tight and his shirts high fashion, his nails were always perfectly manicured and his hair perfectly styled, under his folded arms was the latest issue of Vanity Fair and a Louis Vuitton clutch. Reynaldo was flamboyant and fun and Callie absolutely adored him.

Callie's mother Katharina was absolutely gorgeous; she had aged well and definitely did not look as if she were turning sixty. She was half Greek, half Cuban and it made for a beautiful combination. She had blue eyes and the same killer smile that Callie had, which made it obvious where she inherited it from. Katharina's jet black hair was neatly piled at the back of her head and a string of pearls laid around her neck, her sparkling eyes focused on her only daughter and she smiled wide.

"Calliope!" she exclaimed, grabbing her daughter by her free hand and pulling her into the group.

"Iphy!" Aldonis and Alphonso smirked and Callie glared at him. Iphy was a childhood nickname that Callie absolutely abhorred and her brother's continued to call her it just to get under her skin.

"Hey hermanita," Stavros smiled, pulling Callie in for a hug.

"Sup girl?" Ricardo smiled, giving Callie a nod.

"Oh my GAWD, what did you do to your hair?" Reynaldo gasped.

Callie laughed at her youngest brother and shook her head, "This is…a nice surprise," Callie said.

"Who did you kill?" Aldonis asked.

"Or who do we NEED to kill?" Stavros asked.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Calliope when is the last time you flew back here?" her father asked.

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly," he said.

"I can't take a vacation to see my family?" Callie asked.

"Iphy, I flew my ass down here the minute Papi said you were coming," Stavros said. "I know it would have to be something major."

Callie pointed out her bags and her brother's grabbed them.

"Yeah, you didn't even invite us to the wedding!" Reynaldo sulked.

"Let's not talk about that…" Katharina sighed.

"Where IS your husband?" Aurellio asked.

"Uhm…" Callie sighed.

"That no good pezado de mierda!" Aurellio growled. He flipped open his cell phone and began dialing furiously.

""Daddy! NO! No calls! No jumping to conclusions either, okay? This is a complicated situation…so if we can just all relax, head back to the h-"

"Complicated? The look in your eyes assures me he hurt you and I plan on doing the same to him!"

"Daddy, please. Can we just go back to the house so I can explain?" Callie whined.

"Calliope, don't whine, it's unbecoming of you. Besides, should I need to fly back to Seattle it would be convenient to stay at the airport…"

"I knew it," Katharina said, shaking her head.

"Mother, don't start!" Callie groaned. "Daddy…Just calm down. I want to go back to the house and relax; I'm really not feeling the best."

"What's wrong, mija?" Aurellio asked, taking in her flushed skin and tired eyes.

"Just a little jet lag, Daddy," Callie answered.

"Jet lag?" Aurellio asked, raising an eyebrow, which made Callie nervous. Her father and mother both had the uncanny ability to read her like a book. "Calliope are you pregnant?"

Aurellio waited for Callie to scoff and laugh at him but when she dragged out her response, he felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach.

"Calliope, answer your father," Katharina urged.

"We're in the middle of the baggage claim and people are staring at us, can't we talk at home?" Callie begged.

Aurellio stared down his daughter and Callie retaliated by giving him her signature look.

"Why won't you answer me?" Aurellio asked.

"Oh my God…Oh my God!" Reynaldo gasped, "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Reynaldo!" Aurellio boomed. "Mija, you don't want me jumping to conclusions yet you refuse to answer me!"

Callie could not take all the eyes focused on her, waiting for her response, "Alright, UGH. FINE. Yes, I'm pregnant!"

"Ay dios mio…" Katharina gasped, brining her palm to her forehead, 'How pregnant?"

"There's degrees of pregnancy?" Callie asked, "Uh…very pregnant?"

"Calliope don't get smart, how far along are you?"

"Nine weeks," Callie answerered.

"Whoa SHIT!" Ricardo exclaimed.

"So you lied to me then? When I came to Seattle I asked and you told me you were not pregnant!"

"Daddy, I didn't know yet!" Callie responded.

"This is great drama," Reynaldo squealed.

Katharina was overwhelmed by emotion, first her daughter had run off and gotten married without even telling her that she was seeing someone; and now she was pregnant and obviously dealing with marital issues. Katharina moved her hand to her mouth and began to sob.

"Oh look, you've gone and made your mother cry," Aurellio sighed.

"This is why I wanted to talk at the house!" Callie yelled.

"Back to the original question, where is your husband?"

Callie sighed, she decided to lay it all out for them, "He slept with someone else."

Before Callie could even finish her sentence Aldonis and Stavros were folding up the sleeves of their dress shirts and storming off towards the terminals. Reynaldo skipped off after them and tugged them by the collar of their shirts.

"I'll kill that motherfucker!" Ricardo growled.

"Boys!" Katharina called out, "When has violence solved anything in our family?"

"Do you need a list?" Aldonis asked.

"It doesn't change the fact that Calliope is pregnant!" Katharina said, sobbing again as she choked on the word 'pregnant'.

Callie herself felt a rush of emotion which was not helped by the excessive amount of hormones that coursed through her body. She began to cry herself and Alphonso grabbed her and picked her up. It was an easy task for his 6'5", 280 pound pure muscle frame. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Let's just go," he said.

Aldonis and Ricardo grabbed Callie's bags and Aurellio wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder guiding her out of the airport.

Alphonso set Callie down when they reached the curb and took her face into his hands as he smiled at her, "You will be a great mother, even if you are going to be a widow."

Callie wiped her eyes and laughed a bit, "Shut up," she said as she shoved him in the arm.

---------------------------

Alex started a second rep off pull-ups on the bar in the doorway to his room as Izzie made her way past.

"Ew, put a shirt on," Izzie groaned.

"What? You upset you ditched this for O'Malley?" Alex smirked as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Shut up," Izzie snapped.

"You just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face?" Alex asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "You waste no time do you?"

"What the fuck are you babbling on about?"

"You! Making your move on a certain pregnant woman, a MARRIED pregnant woman!"

"Yeah, don't bring up the 'married' card Izzie. Unless you want to get burned…"

"Yeah well, at least George realized it was all a mistake. She probably got pregnant on purpose!"

"Shut your fucking mouth for once. Torres and I have always talked. She's cool as hell, and she's pretty upset. She needed a friend, I was there. It's none of your fucking business anyways. You're the whole reason she's on the other side of the country right now. You just can't handle it when other people have what you want, can you? He was married and you just weaseled your way in. You can't judge anyone…no matter what you're still the home wrecker. Man, Denny's lucky as fuck that he didn't have to put up with your bullshit."

Izzie's mouth dropped at the mention of Denny and she stormed down the hall to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Alex shook his head and dusted off his hands. His thoughts shifted to Callie and he hoped she would call and let him know she landed alright. He didn't understand why he was so worried about her, but brushed it off as just being a concerned friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A rush of memories flooded Callie's thoughts as the Limo pulled up at the sprawling mansion her parents had lived in since long before she was born. It looked the same as it did when she was a child with minor modifications here and there, but as her brother helped her out she closed her eyes and smelled the ocean air, and it was as if she were seven years old again.

The house was right on the beach; you could open the large French doors to the deck in the back and stare out across sand and sea. Palm trees surrounded the house and the grass in the front yard was rich and green and there were scattered floral beds filled with vibrant flowers.

"Come on, dear," Katharina said, locking arms with her daughter and guiding her inside. Callie smiled as she saw the huge 500 gallon fish tank that was built into the front hall wall; you could peer through it and see into the oversized family room. She and her brothers spent a lot of time as children watching the fish, giving them names and back stories.

"Sit down," Katharina sighed as Callie followed her to the dining room. Katharina pointed to the large oak dining room table and Reynaldo politely pulled out the chair for his older sister and then pulled one out for himself, sitting down and placing his chin in his palms and staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're having a baby, this is so fantastic! What does your...whatever he is look like anyways? I hope the baby gets your skin, you have fabulous skin, and nice nail beds…oh and perfect teeth…you know what the baby should just take after you because it would be way too cute for words," Reynaldo rambled so fast that Callie shook her head in confusion.

"Reynaldo…" Katharina sighed.

"Rey-Rey!" He corrected.

Aurellio sat himself down at the end of the table and the four other Torres men sat down in scattered chairs.

"Now, Calliope, please explain to us what exactly is going on."

Callie sighed, "I love him, Daddy. As much as I want to hate him I still love him. His best friend…she's always butted her nose in our relationship…"

"Best friend? His best friend is a female? Oooh, this IS good," Reynaldo gasped.

"I tried so many times to give her a chance but she loathed me from the start and constantly put me down and he's very RARELY stood up for me. It got old and I told him one night she obviously feels for him and what does he do? He goes and gets drunk off his ass with her and they sleep together, but he doesn't even have the balls enough to tell me. Instead he distanced himself and then was going to transfer internships and go to this other hospital, I though oh he's doing this for us, he's doing this so that we can strengthen our relationship when in reality he was doing it to avoid HER. I'm at our mutual friends wedding and I tell him I'm pregnant and he gets the guiltiest look in his eyes and just breaks down and tells me everything," Callie shook her head in ager, disappointment and heart ache. She tried hard to fight back the tears but couldn't help it, "I want to hate him! I want to loathe him and push him out of my life…but then a part of me wants to figure this out and make it work. I'm so confused and I keep wondering how long it would have gone on if I wasn't pregnant!"

"Calliope," Katharina sighed, "I know it goes against all I believe in but…are you sure you want to continue this pregnancy?"

"Mother!" Callie gasped.

"Darling, just listen to me! You have a career and you're still young. Any man that could do that to you does not deserve any more involvement in your life, why bring a child into this?"

"It's not the baby's fault that its father could not step up and be a man," Aurellio sighed.

"At least move back here so that I can take care of you and the baby," Katharina suggested.

"No, I have already established myself as a surgeon in Seattle...I can't, I have too many loose ends to tie up there, I need to stay."

"What about the loose ends you left HERE? You left after graduation and never looked back, Calliope you can't keep distancing yourself from us. You must move on from the past and allow us to help you!" Katharina stated.

"THIS is why I don't come visit; this is why I've distanced myself. Because of your tone, because of the way you talk to me like I'm a child, like I'm constantly disappointing you both by not doing exactly what you say or letting you control me. I'm thirty one! I'm not a child anymore and I think I've proved it time and time again. I though too highly of George, I fell hard for him and yes maybe it was all one big mistake but it's MY mistake. I came here hoping you both have changed but I was hoping for too much. I should have figured this when Dad came to Seattle with a postnuptial agreement! You guys never treated to boys like this, they got to do anything and everything they wanted. How come you both aren't all over Stavros for Nicolette leaving him for her personal trainer? How come you didn't urge him to have her abort Valentino? I came here to get away for a bit, to get my mind off of everything and I've been here not even a half hour and you and Dad have given me your looks so many times my head is spinning."

"Ouch," Stavros muttered.

"I'm sorry," Callie sighed, looking to her brother.

"We are full of good intentions, Calliope. We wish only to help you. That was and will always be my intention, you are my only daughter!"

"Does being a woman make me weak or something?" Callie asked, "Because I think I've proved time and time again I'm hardly a little girl. I just wanted you to treat me like the guys Dad, they had so much freedom and you were ridiculously strict with me."

"You couldn't understand Calliope, you can't and won't even if I tried to explain it."

"Daddy you don't have to protect me all the time, I do want and need you in my life but…"

"You need to learn things on your own, I know. But I knew he wasn't good enough for you then and there," Aurellio sighed.

"In your eyes NO ONE will ever be good enough for me," Callie sighed.

"Maybe now, having your own child you will understand where we came from," Katharina stated. "Let's focus on here, not when your father went to Seattle, not when you were a child, not yesterday or the day before that. Now. You are pregnant, you are having a baby. What do you want from this? Right now if you could mend this situation, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Callie sighed.

"I'll fucking mend this," Aldonis growled, pushing himself from the table.

"Sit down!" Callie growled at him.

"No relationship is perfect," Alphonso stated, "But as long as his best friend is in the picture there's no point in fighting. She'll keep winning."

"And I honestly don't think he could give her up," Callie sighed.

"Well, he's stupid," Reynaldo said as he rolled his eyes. "You're beyond fabulous and he's going to regret this when you have a future Abercrombie model baby and he's left in the dark."

"That's the problem…right now? I don't want to leave him in the dark, yet I'd also love nothing more than to hurt him just as bad as he hurt me."

"Let us beat his ass then," Stavros smirked.

"No," Callie said, shaking her head. "No ass beating, alright?"

"At least let us fly back with you or something, that way if he starts anything we have your back," Aldonis said.

"In all honestly, son, he's no worthy opponent, Calliope could hurt him herself. Actually, Reynaldo could hurt him," Aurellio stated.

Callie shook her head, "Daddy…"

"What? It's the truth!"

"I do appreciate the offer Donnie but…No, I have to go back myself," Callie said.

"Let's not talk about going back yet, alright? Let's all enjoy the time we have with our elusive Calliope, shall we?" Katharina interjected.

"Agreed," Aurellio smiled, reaching over and touching his daughter's cheek.

"Awwww, IPHY'S A MOMMY!" Ricardo chuckled in an exaggerated tone as he stood and ruffled her hair.

"Shut up," Callie groaned.

"Awww isn't she cute," Aldonis added, pinching her cheeks.

"Our baby sister is having a baby," Alphonso added, "AWWWWWW."

"I will hurt you ALL," Callie growled.

"Bring it baby girl," Stavros laughed, "Oh that's right can't back your shit up cuz you're knocked up. OOOO come on, come on," Stavros laughed and Callie got out of her chair, chasing him down the hall. Callie bolted after him and grabbed him by his forearms, kneeing him in the small of his back, he groaned and she jumped up on his back laughing hysterically.

"Tell me how much you missed me, pretty boy," Callie smirked. Stavros locked his hands under her knees and chuckled.

"Too much, Iphy," he answered. "Too fucking much."

------------------------------------------

Callie explored the house and the memories of her childhood, her mother kept badgering her to eat something and Callie decided a walk in the warm weather would do her some good. She changed into some knicker styled denim capris and a smocked red top; she slipped on some flip flops and headed out of the back door. She slipped her sunglasses on over her eyes and sank her feet into the warm sand. It was a nice change from dark and dismal Seattle and she loved the feeling of the afternoon sun on her bare shoulders.

"Le-le!" Reynaldo called out from behind her. Callie turned and smiled at him.

"Care for some company?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure," Callie replied.

Reynaldo caught up to her and they locked arms, "I miss you miss fabulous Seattle surgeon, all that rain must kill your hair!"

"You get used to it," Callie laughed.

"I've missed you so much, I do appreciate the daily emails but hugging the computer and squeeing in delight over your funny comments without you actually being there? So not cool."

"I miss you too, I always said you could fly out and see me anytime…"

"You know how Mami is!" Reynaldo sighed.

"Yeah, unfortunately. How has Daddy been with you lately?" Callie asked.

"Ugh, Papi avoids conversation with me like the plague. Vacay is coming up and I'll be home from school all the time so we'll sit there in silence, watch…well, when he's actually there. Mami told him to just pretend I was their second daughter and he looked at her like she was crazy. Whatever, I get it, I'm the weirdo queer son he thinks he has nothing in common with. He thinks I'm just young and stupid or something, like one day I'll wake up straight with bad cuticles and a buzz cut…ew," Reynaldo sighed.

Callie smiled at him, "That's just how Daddy is, he's old fashioned. I mean it was evident from the day you were born you should have been a girl but I think he just doesn't know HOW to talk to you or can't contemplate where you're coming from. But he deals, he accepts you Rey-Rey in his own way…but he does."

"He misses you a lot, you know," Reynaldo said.

"I do," Callie sighed.

"Did you like, freak out when he came to see you?"

"You have no idea," Callie laughed.

"He called your husband a eunuch when he came home," Reynaldo giggled.

"Yeah, George is…he's George," Callie laughed.

"I want details," Reynaldo demand.

"On George?" Callie asked and Reynaldo nodded.

"He's shorter than me," Callie laughed. "He's got a baby face, gorgeous eyes, and a cute smile. He's goofy but it works…"

"Cute? Goofy? Girl you need to stop playing around with little boys and get yourself a man," Reynaldo said which caused Callie to laugh again.

They walked for a while and Reynaldo talked about his social life, the cute boys at school, a new store he'd discovered down the street and the new line of Coach bags, he noticed Callie kept zoning out on him and he was trying to grab her attention.

Callie's thoughts had started on George, she tried hard to keep them on George but it didn't take long for them to drift, drift to Alex Karev. She smiled at the thought of him and Reynaldo rolled his eyes at her.

"Callie. LE-LE. CALLIOPE!"

"Alex…" he heard her mutter, "I mean what? Sorry…Coach? Yeah I have one…"

"Alex, Ooooo. Who is Alex?"

"A friend back in Seattle," Callie answered. "I should call him and let him know I'm alright."

"FRIEND? Le-le you don't give THOSE eyes when you're talking about a friend. Puh-LEEZ."

"You are such an instigator!"

"Yeah well…is Alex hot?" Reynaldo smirked.

"Wow, look at that cute boy over there," Callie exclaimed, pointing down the beach.

"Ooo, I'm looking. I AM LOOKING," Reynaldo squealed. "Wait, I'm not dumb, you cannot distract me with young hot tanned surfers! Who is Alex and is he hot?"

"God you are persistent," she groaned. "He's just a friend. We talk, yes; he's cute but trust me there is nothing there. I'm married and I'm having a kid, I'm beyond all of that."

"Oh girl please, you are HALF married and your baby needs a daddy!"

"Rey-Rey!" Callie gasped, "My baby HAS a father, and I don't need a replacement one."

"Don't shut yourself out already, pregnant girls need love too!"

"Okay, changing the subject again because you are playing matchmaker and it's disturbing me," Callie laughed.

"You're having a baby, this is so exciting. Can I move to Seattle and be your Manny?"

"We'll talk about it when you're eighteen," Callie laughed.

"What are you going to name it? Something cute, but not stupid. Please don't name your baby after any sort of fruit," Reynaldo groaned.

"Names haven't even crossed my mind. I'm still stuck in the initial shock and the whole my husband's a dirty manwhore thing…"

"There's always Alex," Reynaldo smirked.

"NO. There is NOT. You need to get those crazy thoughts out of your head, we are JUST friends."

"Mmmhmmm," Reynaldo grinned.

---------------------------------------

When Callie and Reynaldo got back to the house, the four other Torres siblings were dressed down and tossing a football in the sand behind the house. Katharina and Aurelio were sipping mimosas and chatting on the back deck.

"You guys going to play a game?" Callie asked as she jogged over to her brothers.

"Yeah no girls allowed," Stavros joked.

"Yeah how many times have I kicked your ass in football? Do I need to bring up every time? You don't want to get burned, do you?"

"Calliope, don't you dare," Katharina warned. "Do you honestly need to be reminded that you are pregnant?"

"We'll go easy on her," Aldonis laughed.

"Easy this," Callie smirked, flipping off her brother.

"My daughter thinks she's my son and my son thinks he's my daughter," Aurellio sighed.

"How about flag football? Well, for the little lady there," Alphonso shrugged.

"Flag football? Fuck, whatever, fine. I'm game," Callie sighed.

"I'll be your personal cheerleader because I am NOT playing with these cavemen, ew," Reynaldo groaned.

Aldonis grabbed the bandana from Ricardo's pocket and looped it through one of the belt loops of Callie's capris.

"Eh, one flag is enough," he shrugged.

"Alright, we doing three on two?" Stavros asked.

"Yeah since Iphy doesn't really count it's still fair," Alphonso smirked and Callie ran after him, jumping up and grabbing her head in a headlock. She rubbed her knuckles over his cropped locks and Alphonso laughed, "Let me go, little girl."

"Tell me you're my bitch and I'll let you go," Callie growled.

"Girl, I will crush you," Alphonso stated.

"You will not!" Katharina ordered.

"I'm your bitch," Alphonso sighed at his sister and she let him go.

"I'll take Stavros and Ricky," Callie stated.

"Shit, this'll be a quick game then," Aldonis smirked. Callie slipped off her flip flops and threw them up on the deck. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Let the girls team have the ball," Alphonso laughed.

"Hey remember that time I drop kicked you out of the tree house at Yayas?" Callie grinned.

"Yeah, broke my arm in numerous places," Aldonis groaned.

"Yeah, well, you two need to stop talking shit then," Callie stated.

"Bring it on, baby girl!" Aldonis laughed.

"Oh, I'm bringing it," Callie laughed back.

Callie, Ricky and Stavros took their places and Stavros managed to get the pass to Callie who bolted down the beach at top speed narrowly avoiding Aldonis who dove for her "flag". Callie elbowed Alphonso in the collar bone and made it to the designated "end zone" with ease. She threw down the ball and danced a little mocking her eldest brothers.

"That was too easy," Callie laughed.

"We went easy on you," Aldonis stated.

"Right, keep dreaming, easy? Psh. I got here fair and square."

"Alright Calliope, you've unleashed your inner male for the day, how about you come inside and relax?" Katharina asked.

"Mother…that was nothing, I didn't even break a sweat."

"Run along now, your Mommy is calling," Aldonis grinned and Callie kicked him. Callie heard the ring of her cell phone and slipped it out of her pocket; she smiled when she saw Addison on the caller id.

"Addie!" Callie exclaimed, "You calling to tell me you'll be there when you get back?"

"Uhh…So, how was your flight?"

"Bitch. It was fine, despite the constant spewing and dirty old men in first class checking me out."

"Yeah, that happens…somehow I get the women though…" Addison trailed off, "Anyway, everything going alright?"

"Yes, my father is prepared to fly home and cut off George's balls but other than that…I'm okay, I guess…"

"Yeah I don't think he's the only one tempted to do so, Alex Karev has been asking about you and shooting death glares at George, what's that about?"

"We're friends," Callie stated.

"Mmmhmm," Addison stated.

"Oh don't you start, I know about your dirty hospital sex, I'm not gonna rob your cradle…or whatever, that came out weird, anyways yeah. You keep your little boy there, we're just friends."

"With benefits?'

"Stop it," Callie laughed. She noticed her brothers all staring at her. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS," she yelled at them too.

"Ohhh the brothers, are you yelling at the brothers?" Addison asked. "How's the hot soon to be single one looking today?"

"Uh yeah, not going to think of my BROTHER in your dirty dirty nasty nasty kinda ways here Addie," Callie groaned. "I'll send you a picture message," she laughed.

"Ooo, yes! If he goes for that dried up old spinster kinda thing."

"Yeah, he's got a thing for cat ladies," Callie laughed. "I'll call you tonight, alright? My mom's shooting me a look like she wants to lecture me about something."

"Alright, I'll wait by the phone," Addison said, adding some exaggerated sniffling.

"HA. Yeah buddy, byeee," Callie laughed as she flipped her phone shut.

"Who was that and is she hot?" Stavros smirked.

"My best friend in Seattle who is leaving me for Los Angeles," Callie sulked.

"Oh the one you got drunk and made out with!" Reynaldo giggled. Callie rolled her eyes as her parents opened theirs wide.

"Too much to drink and someone dared us, alright?" Callie groaned, "Thanks Rey-Rey, from now on you get no details from my exciting Seattle life."

"Bitch," Reynaldo muttered.

"And that's exactly what I wanted to speak you about, mija," Katharina sighed. "You are going to be a mother, you cannot play football and do wild things. You are pregnant! I know acting like a lady is not an easy task for you but for your child I think it's a fantastic idea."

"Mother, I came here to get away from everything, if only for two weeks. I would never endanger my child, and you know very well the boys wouldn't hurt me. I obviously don't drink anything anymore, so if you could go at least a few hours without mocking me…I'd appreciate it."

Katharina sighed and Callie ran back down to her brothers laughing and jumping on Stavros's back.

Katharina sighed again and looked to her husband who gave her a small smile, "I worry too, my love," he said softly.


End file.
